


All I Want For Christmas Is You - Explicit Version

by Luna0603



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, El Uses Powers During Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Mileven, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0603/pseuds/Luna0603
Summary: This is the extended version of chapter three of All I Want For Christmas Is You, including the sex scene that was obviously foreshadowed at the end of the original chapter. Mileven smut. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081739
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	All I Want For Christmas Is You - Explicit Version

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again. I posted a Christmas treat for you guys, and I really hope you liked it. I know I have several readers who enjoy and often request smut, and I haven’t posted any in a while, so I decided to extend chapter three of All I Want For Christmas Is You and give you the sex scene that was obviously alluded to at the end of the chapter. Therefore, this is the extended explicit version of AIWFCIY Chapter 3. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things or any of its characters.

El Wheeler was putting the final touches on the gifts that she and Mike were taking to their family Christmases tomorrow. Their day was booked solid. They would wake up and head to Mike’s parents’ house for family Christmas morning, as they did every year. Then, they were all going to Mike’s aunt’s house at noon, something that was new this year. The extended Wheeler family decided to bring everyone together. After that, they were going to Joyce and Hopper’s house for the Hopper/Byers family Christmas, and finally, they were wrapping up the evening at Max and Lucas’s house with the party.

“When did Christmas become such a chore?” El had asked Mike the previous night when they were going over what time they needed to leave by to arrive at each place. “I feel like I’m going to spend more time worrying about getting from place to place than actually enjoying Christmas.”

El had done the Christmas shopping this year. Mike had just graduated with his Ph.D over the summer and had only been at his job for four months. He was constantly busy and was working incredibly long hours each week to make a good impression and provide for them the best he could. They were still living in the same apartment they started renting after Mike had graduated from Notre Dame with his undergrad a few years prior, but they had discussed starting to look for a house in the spring. El and Mike both worked, but Mike was taking it upon himself to cover the majority of what the down payment would be. El worried that he was overworking himself.

It was seven o’clock in the evening on Christmas Eve, and El was not surprised that Mike was not home from work yet. She wanted to have a nice evening with him, just the two of them, before their busy Christmas Day tomorrow. Since all the wrapping was finished, El went into their small kitchen and started cooking lasagna. She figured Mike should be home within an hour, so they could have dinner and maybe some wine before spending some quality time together that they hadn’t had much time for recently.

Forty-five minutes later, Mike walked into the apartment looking exhausted. He dropped his keys on the counter and nearly collapsed against El when she wrapped her arms around him to greet him with a hug.

“How was your day?” El asked.

“Long,” Mike sighed his typical response. “It smells good in here.”

“I’m making lasagna,” El said. “Why don’t you go change, and I’ll have dinner ready in about fifteen minutes.”

Mike nodded and walked down the hallway to do just that. When he returned to the kitchen, he walked up behind El and slid his arms around her waist from behind, lightly peppering the side of her neck with soft kisses.

“So what’s the occasion?” Mike asked.

El cooked every now and then, but with the hours he was working recently, he was used to fending for himself for dinner if he chose to eat anything.

“I thought we could spend a nice Christmas Eve together,” El replied, turning around in his arms to face him. “Some dinner, a little wine, maybe go to bed early tonight.”

Mike did not pick up on the suggestive tone and look in El’s eyes when she mentioned going to bed.

“An early night sounds great,” he sighed. “I’m exhausted.”

“Oh,” El said disappointed, but she quickly covered it up. “I bet so. You’ve been working so much lately.”

“I know. I’m sorry about that,” Mike said remorsefully. “I haven’t been home as much as I should, and you deserve better than that. I’ll try to make it better, El.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, sweetie. I know it’s not your fault,” El said quickly. “I’m just worried that you’re exhausting yourself so much. You need to take care of yourself.”

“I have you to do that for me,” Mike chuckled and kissed the tip of El’s nose. “But I know what you’re saying. I’m fine. I promise.”

The lasagna was done, so El pulled it out of the oven, and the two of them sat down for dinner together. As they talked about their day and about how fun it will be to see everyone tomorrow, Mike drank two glasses of wine and seemed to relax and unwind since coming home. El was happy to see him less stressed, and she hoped that maybe their night could lead somewhere other than straight to sleep after all.

“Thanks for dinner, babe,” Mike said as he wrapped his arms around El’s waist from behind again as she rinsed the dishes in the sink.

“You’re welcome,” El smiled and turned to face him. “I also had something special in mind for dessert if you’re up for it.”

“I like the sound of that,” Mike grinned as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

El closed her eyes and melted into the feel of his kiss, the taste of the wine still on his lips, and the slight buzz that made her head spin.

They made their way hand-in-hand to their bedroom, and El straddled Mike on the edge of the bed. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and when her hands reached between his shoulder blades, El could feel the knots beneath his skin.

“Baby, you’re so tense,” she said, a look of concern crossing her face as she instinctively started to knead below the back of his neck.

“I’m okay… but – oh shit – that feels amazing,” Mike admitted as the pleasure of El relieving some of the tension in his shoulders flooded his body.

“Let me make you feel better,” El said as she lifted Mike’s shirt over his head. “Lay down on your stomach.”

El stood from his lap so Mike could do as she said. He laid back and rolled onto his stomach, and then El crawled over to him. She straddled his hips and gently grazed her fingers up his bare back to the base of his neck.

She started applying pressure gently at first and firmer as she kneaded the tension that had built up in Mike’s back and shoulders. 

“You’re so good at this,” Mike mumbled against his pillow.

“Is it helping you feel better?” El asked, and Mike nodded.

El continued massaging him silently, letting him finally relax. When she bent down and kissed the back of his neck, she was surprised when he did not react. El trailed her gentle kisses down his shoulder, but Mike still did not respond to her touch. She pulled back and slid off of him so she could get a better look at his face, and El noticed Mike had fallen asleep.

She sighed as she pushed Mike’s hair back away from his eyes. He was sleeping peacefully and deeply, and even though El was slightly frustrated that he had fallen asleep on her, she couldn’t help but admire how handsome he was even in his sleep. And of course she could not be upset with him for falling asleep; she knew how worn out he was.

El leaned in to place a soft kiss on Mike’s lips, and then she crawled into bed next to him, pulled the covers over both of them, and soon fell into a deep sleep too.

The next morning, El woke up to Mike softly peppering her face with kisses. She smiled and opened her eyes to see his dark orbs looking back at her with an apology shining in them.

“Good morning,” El mumbled.

“Good morning. I’m sorry I fell asleep last night,” Mike said.

“It’s okay,” El smiled. “I take it as a compliment on my massage skills.”

“Absolutely,” Mike chuckled.

“Besides, you clearly needed a good night of sleep,” El added.

“Yeah, but I had my hot, tipsy wife on top of me. A good night of sleep could’ve waited one more night,” Mike said, and El laughed. “I’ll make it up to you tonight when we get back from Max and Lucas’s.”

“Mr. Wheeler, are you offering to give me sex for Christmas?” El teased.

“First of all, it’s Dr. Wheeler,” Mike quipped playfully. “And you know that’s not the only thing I have for you.”

He rolled onto his back and opened the drawer of his bedside table to pull out a wrapped box.

“Mike,” El said as she sat up to receive the gift.

“Open it,” Mike encouraged her.

El opened it to see a pair of diamond earrings resting in the velvet interior of the box. Her mouth dropped open as they shined up at her.

“They’re beautiful,” El said in awe.

“Merry Christmas,” Mike smiled.

“I’m wearing these today,” El said.

She leaned over to kiss Mike before hopping out of bed and sitting in front of her vanity mirror to change her earrings.

“I guess we should get ready for this long-ass day we have ahead of us,” Mike sighed as he flopped back against his pillows. “I just feel like I’m never going to catch up. I’m tired all the time. The one day off I have is still going to be busy as hell. It’s neverending.”

El looked back to see Mike laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, and she wished she could take away all the stress he was feeling. It was Christmas, and El was worried that Mike would not be able to enjoy himself with as busy as they were going to be.

When Mike got up and left the bedroom to take a shower, El thought to herself that it might be best for Mike if they just stayed home today. They could relax, spend the entire day together, and even pick back up where they left off before Mike fell asleep last night. It would be good for him, and it would be good for them.

Down the hall, Mike was taking longer than normal in the shower. He was letting the hot water hit his shoulders while he stood with his eyes closed. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep overexerting himself. Sure, all the overtime was nice on his paychecks, and it was getting him experience in the field and helping provide for El. He had promised Hopper that he would take good care of El, and he would do anything he could to keep that promise. But Mike knew that to really take good care of her, he needed to be there more often. It wasn’t just the financial aspect that was important. Mike loved her more than anything else in the world, and he knew that she knew how he felt about her, but he felt like he had not had the chance to really show her or prove it to her in a while. Falling asleep last night certainly did not help that issue. Mike knew he needed to give El the attention she deserved.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Mike opened the bathroom door to let the steam from his shower out, and he started getting out his shaving cream and razor.

“Mike?” he heard El call from down the hallway.

“Yeah?” Mike called in return.

“Can you come here, please?” El asked.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Mike replied. He left his shaving cream and razor on the sink counter and started down the hallway.

“I have something for you,” came El’s reply.

Mike furrowed his brow. He knew he saw El’s gift for him wrapped up under the tree. What else could she have for him?

Mike pushed open the bedroom door to see El laying on top of the bed, wearing only a lacey red push-up bra, a matching thong, and the diamond earrings Mike had given her earlier. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes bulged in his head as his eyes raked over his wife.

“E-El? What-” Mike cut himself off, unable to form a sentence as he continued looking El up and down.

“Do you like it? I bought these to surprise you,” El grinned.

“Well, mission accomplished,” Mike breathed. “Holy shit, El, you’re so sexy.”

El’s smile brightened at his reaction. Her confidence boosted from the way Mike couldn’t take his eyes off her, and she could already feel herself becoming aroused.

“I thought maybe I could cash in your offer from this morning a little early instead of waiting until tonight,” El said. “If you want to, of course.”

“I definitely want to,” Mike said immediately. “But what about all the Christmases-”

“Already taken care of,” El smiled. “I called your mom, Joyce, and Max and said we couldn’t make it because you weren’t feeling well. If anyone asks, you were feverish and lightheaded.”

“Well, that’s not exactly a lie,” Mike chuckled. 

“You’ve been so stressed lately, and I don’t want Christmas to add to that. Let’s spend the whole day together – just you and me – in bed, on the couch, watching movies, whatever we feel like doing. How does that sound?” El asked.

“That sounds like the best Christmas ever,” Mike replied.

“Good,” El grinned, and then she looked suggestively down at the towel that was wrapped around Mike’s waist.

Mike followed her gaze and gave her a small smile as he stepped to the side of the bed.

“Why don’t you start by telling me exactly what you want,” Mike said, his hand toying with the edge of the towel that was hanging from his hips.

“You,” El said and bit her bottom lip as she reached out and loosened Mike’s towel so it dropped to the floor. “I want you.”

She pulled him on top of her and crashed his lips into her own, welcoming his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close.

“And I want you to do anything you want to me,” El added against Mike’s lips.

“Anything?” Mike repeated.

He looked down at El laying beneath him. She was biting her bottom lip and looking up at him with her big doe eyes, looking completely helpless and vulnerable. He knew she wanted to be dominated, and his cock twitched in anticipation.

When they first started having sex, Mike had always been gentle and loving with El, treating her as delicately as he did during their day-to-day life. It was by complete accident that he started following his instincts to handle her more roughly, which she ended up liking and, to his surprise, encouraging. Now, she knew how to let him know when she wanted it rough, and he knew how to deliver.

Mike reached over to the nightstand on El’s side of the bed and pulled the top drawer open. Over the years, they had started experimenting with different ways to keep things exciting, and in that drawer they kept several tools for doing just that. Mike pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and El instinctively raised her arms above her head so he could cuff her to the bedframe.

“You look fucking gorgeous,” Mike marveled when he looked down at her. Her arms bound above her head, paired with the excessive padding in her bra, pushed her tits up, and her ample cleavage was spilling over the lacey cups. 

Mike dove into the crook of El’s neck, and she squealed as he began sucking on her skin, causing goosebumps to form all over her body. He raised one hand to trace along the cups of her bra while the other hand dipped between her legs to rub up and down the thin red fabric covering her pussy.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Mike grumbled against her neck.

El whimpered beneath him and arched her back, pushing her soft tits further into Mike’s hand. Mike trailed his lips down El’s collarbone and traced his tongue over her mounds, pausing to kiss and suck the soft flesh. He slipped his hand into one of the cups and pulled her breast out, exposing her hard nipple which he quickly took into his mouth.

El writhed and pulled against the handcuffs that were binding her hands. She wanted to touch him, to weave her fingers into his hair while he sucked on her tits, to wrap her fingers around his hard cock that she felt throbbing against her leg. 

Then, Mike felt a sensation around his cock as if it were being gripped firmly. He startled and looked down between his and El’s bodies to see there was nothing around his cock, but the feeling only intensified. He felt an invisible force sliding up and down his shaft, squeezing the tip before moving back down… stroking him just the way El does with her own hand.

Mike looked up to see a mischievous look in El’s eyes and a drip of blood oozing from her nostril.

“You’re jacking me off with your mind?” Mike asked, the thought of El making him feel so good without actually touching him almost forcing him to cum right then and there.

“You took my hands away,” El shrugged with a look of feigned innocence.

Mike smirked before looping his fingers through her panties and pulling the red thong down her legs and tossing it to the side. He gripped her thighs and spread them wide open, exposing her wet pink pussy. Mike lowered his face in between her legs and blew lightly against the glistening folds.

“Oooh, what are you doing?” El groaned as her entire body shivered.

“If you can tease me without touching me, then so can I,” Mike grinned.

He gently blew from her clit all the way to her opening, and El arched again, forcing her pussy as close to him as the handcuffs would allow, hoping to feel his mouth on her but to no avail.

“Please, Mike, I want to feel you,” El groaned.

“Okay,” Mike said, and El furrowed her brow, thinking that was too easy.

Then, she did feel his tongue on her, but not on her clit or her opening like she had wanted. Mike traced his tongue slowly up one side of her pussy and then the other side, licking and teasing her wet folds without providing her the relief of going inside.

“Mike!” El whined and jutted her hips, hoping to cause him to slip his tongue inside.

“You said to do anything I want to you,” Mike reminded her. “I want to make you wait for it.”

El let out a frustrated groan, and Mike went back to teasing her aching pussy. He gently let his fingers glide up and down her pussy lips, letting her wetness cover his fingertips. Finally, Mike slid one finger inside her dripping hole, offering the slightest bit of relief. El’s pussy tightened immediately around his finger as she gasped his name. Then he added a second finger, and then a third, her soaking wet pussy eagerly welcoming each one.

“I can feel how tight your pussy is, and these are only my fingers,” Mike said as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. “I can’t wait for your pussy to squeeze like this around my cock.”

He flicked his tongue over her clit, and El inhaled sharply. Mike began swirling his tongue in circles around her sensitive clit and fucking her even faster with his fingers. El closed her eyes and arched into his face, ready for Mike to push her over the edge, but he stopped just before she could cum.

“Mike?” El asked, opening her eyes and looking down with frustration.

Without saying a word, Mike pulled his fingers out of her pussy and replaced them with his tongue. El shrieked as Mike buried his face deep between her legs, his tongue filling her opening. All Mike could see, smell, or taste was El’s beautiful pussy, and he pushed his tongue in as far as he could go. He licked from her opening all the way back up to her clit and closed his mouth around it, sucking on it while he pushed his fingers back inside of her.

“Ah!” El cried when Mike’s fingers began to curl inside her walls.

He was fingerfucking her pussy and sucking on her clit, swiping his tongue over it to send chills down her spine. El felt him withdraw his fingers from inside her again, but his mouth on her clit felt so good that she did not object to the loss of his hand. Then, she felt the tip of his index finger rubbing over her asshole.

“Mike?” she whimpered, opening her eyes and looking down to where his mouth was attached to her nub.

“Hmm?” Mike hummed against her pussy, and the vibration made El’s toes curl.

“W-what are you – oh fuck,” El gasped as the tip of Mike’s finger pushed its way into her tightest hole.

It wasn’t that they had never experimented anally, but it was something they did very rarely. Although, she had said he could do whatever he wanted.

Mike’s finger was coated with the arousal from El’s pussy, and he was able to slide it easily inside her tight asshole, all the way to his last knuckle. 

“Ah! Fuck, Mike,” El whined, and Mike heard the rattling of the handcuffs against the bedframe as she struggled against them.

He pulled his finger back slightly and jammed it fully back into her asshole, licking her clit ferociously while he fingerfucked her tightest hole. Mike’s other hand reached up El’s body to grasp her tits, flicking his thumb over her nipples and squeezing the flesh as he moved from one to the other.

“M-Mike! I… I’m going to – oh fuck,” El cried as she was pushed over the edge.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her pussy contracted. Her whole body tensed up, tightening her muscles even stricter around Mike’s finger inside her ass. He licked her pussy, swallowing her juices until she stopped fluttering, and then he sat up on his knees between her thighs.

Mike gripped his hard cock and lined it up with her core before pushing himself inside in one motion.

“Fuck,” he groaned at the feeling of being hilted inside her.

He immediately started thrusting, holding her thighs open so he could bottom out each time. His balls were slapping against El’s ass with each thrust, and she was squirming to angle her hips up so she could accept all of him inside her.

“Does that feel good?” Mike grunted.

“Yes, Mike,” El whimpered. “I’ve missed having your big, hard cock inside me.”

“I’ve missed it, too,” Mike said. “I love how tight your pussy is every time I fuck you… And fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.”

He reached out to grab both of her tits which were bouncing from the force of Mike fucking her, her nipples peaking out from the top of the lacey cups.

“Mike!” El squealed when Mike squeezed one of her nipples so hard that she could not help but cry out from the pain.

Mike grasped the backs of her knees and pushed them up toward her sides, causing El’s hips to tilt further up and expose her full ass. Then, Mike pulled one hand back and spanked her hard, filling the room with the sound of skin cracking against skin. 

“Ah!” El cried at the sting.

“You like that, don’t you, El?” Mike asked, already pulling his hand back again.

He swung his open hand toward her bottom again, spanking her with more force than the first time.

“Yes!” El shrieked. “Yes, Mike. Harder!”

“Harder?” Mike repeated, and he did not wait for an answer before smacking her ass again.

“Fuck!” El cried.

Mike spanked her again, and once more, leaving her skin a burning red. Then, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and gripped the base of it, rubbing it over her tight pink asshole. His cock was wet from being inside her soaking pussy, but he wanted some extra lubrication to be safe. Not wanting to pull away from her to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Mike spit onto his fingers and rubbed her asshole, coating it with his saliva.

“Are you ready for my cock to fill your tight ass?” Mike asked as he already started to press the head of his cock inside her tight hole.

“Ah! Y-yes,” El whimpered.

Mike pushed inside her until his cock hilted inside her ass. He pulled back and started thrusting, willing himself to last just a little while longer, but she was just so tight.

“Christ, El,” he grunted. “You feel… Jesus – fuck – you feel amazing.”

He gripped both of her ass cheeks firmly and held onto them while he pounded into her. El’s eyes were trying to squeeze shut, but she forced them to stay open so she could watch as Mike fucked her while she laid helplessly cuffed to the bed.

Mike slid his fingers up and down her slit again and started rubbing her clit while he fucked her ass.

“Mike-” El gasped as she felt herself getting closer and closer to another orgasm.

Hearing her say his name that way would never get old, and Mike felt his balls twitch at the pleasure and vulnerability in her voice.

“Mike, I – I’m gonna-” El whimpered.

“Cum for me, babe,” Mike said, circling her clit even faster with his fingers.

She felt the waves of her orgasm crash over her as she came again, and Mike moaned loudly when El’s ass clenched tightly around his cock, practically sucking the cum out of him.

“Fuck, El, you’re gonna make me cum,” he groaned. “You’re gonna make me fill your ass with my cum.”

He could not hold back anymore, and he did just that. Mike gripped El’s hips tightly, bruising her skin with his fingertips as his cock erupted inside her tight ass. His vision whited out and he continued to thrust sloppily inside her until all of his cum filled her hole.

“Holy fuck,” Mike panted when he finished.

Mike pulled himself out of her and saw as his cum started to ooze out of her asshole and onto the sheet below her.

“Mike,” El’s voice came, and Mike looked up to see her small wrists still wriggling against the handcuffs.

He grabbed the key from the nightstand and quickly released her from the bedframe. Mike immediately pressed soft kisses along the discolored skin of El’s wrists, and she winced in pain as he touched the raw skin.

“Sorry if I hurt you too much. The cuffs probably stayed on a bit longer than they should’ve,” Mike said, looking into her eyes with remorse.

“Are you kidding me?” El grinned. “That was incredible. And way overdue.”

“I know,” Mike sighed.

He laid down and pulled El against his chest, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“I really am sorry that I haven’t been able to give you the attention you deserve,” Mike said. “I’m going to try harder.”

“Don’t feel bad about it,” El said gently. “I know how busy your job keeps you, and you know I’m so proud of you.”

“I know, and I appreciate that,” Mike said and squeezed her tightly. “I just wish we had more time for this. You know, just the two of us.”

“I bet you do,” El teased, her lips playfully tugging up into a smirk.

“You know what I mean,” Mike chuckled. “Not just because of the sex. I miss you – all of you – and I love you more than anything.”

“I know. I was just teasing,” El said. “I love you, too, and of course I wish we had more time like this, but I know we’ll always find a way to make time and make the most of the times like this we do get… Even if that means bailing on our family Christmases.”

Mike laughed and kissed the top of El’s head.

“Skipping a busy day of Christmases to have sex. Honestly, one of your better ideas,” Mike smiled.

“I thought you might see it that way,” El grinned up at him.

He leaned in to kiss her before she laid her head on his chest.

“Merry Christmas, El. I love you,” Mike said.

“Merry Christmas, Mike,” El said. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That’s all I have for you for this year. I had hoped to get another chapter of For Better Or Worse out before the end of the year, but that is not going to happen. I did want to give you one last thing to read from me for 2020, so I decided to expand on chapter three of AIWFCIY, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I do want to take the time to thank you guys for reading my stories throughout this crazy year. Obviously, the world was nuts this year with Covid (and if you live in the US like I do, election year), but my personal life was a roller coaster as well. Those of you who follow my stories and read my notes (specifically on fanfiction.net when they were posted originally) know that a friend of mine passed away toward the beginning of the year, and my younger sister passed away in the spring. I was pretty candid with those events, and you guys were super supportive. I write because I love it and I want to (not just fanfiction, but that’s what you guys get to see), but you guys make me want to post it. Your comments and messages give me something to look forward to. So, thank you for that. To end this novel of an author’s note that I’ve written you, thank you for your support this year (it’s crazy to think that I started this year midway through TTWAS – I never imagined I would upload as much as I did this year). I look forward to continuing FBOW, and I do have some more fanfiction plans up my sleeve that I hope you’ll all enjoy. As always, THANK YOU for reading, please leave me a review, stay safe, and I’ll see you in 2021!


End file.
